This invention generally relates to fuel injectors for use with internal combustion engines. More particularly, this invention relates to an electrical connection arrangement for such fuel injectors.
Fuel injectors are typically included as part of the arrangement for providing fuel to an internal combustion engine. Fuel injectors take a variety of forms but typically include at least some electronic components that require electrical power and/or signals for proper operation. Typical arrangements include wire harnesses and standard connectors for coupling the fuel injector components to a power source and other control devices on the vehicle.
There are a variety of problems associated with the conventional connection methods used for fuel injectors. Typical connectors include a plurality of male pins associated with the fuel injector and a cooperating set of female pins associated with a connector. The connector typically has an outer shell which facilitates making the connection. During assembly, however, it is not uncommon for some of the male or female pin portions to become bent or distorted. The typical connector housing shields these pins from view so that visual inspection of a proper connection is not possible. Additionally, conventional connection arrangements do not always provide a secure connection over time.
This invention provides an improved connection arrangement that facilitates more secure electrical and physical connections for coupling a fuel injector to other electrical components on a vehicle. This invention provides the advantages of a more secure connection, visual inspection capabilities, simplified manufacturing procedures and material cost savings.